Pandora's Child Gabrielle Chacon's Story
by XxyougotLoki'd
Summary: Is Pandora really a place for a 12 year old? It follows the events of Avatar through Trudy's young Daughter's eyes. Its interesting how much more a child can pick up.
1. Chapter 1

Gabrielle Chacon was only 12 years old, but she could already pilot her mothers Samson with no problems. Her IQ was above average, and apparently useful to the Avatar program in many of the scientists' eyes. An avatar was created for her use, a child.. standing roughly around 5'7, the average height of a Human adult Male. She found she was to aid the scientists now, while her mother was working for Quaritch and Parker. Gabby's mind wandered to bad predicaments that were to come from this Avatar Program, especially for herself and her mother.

Her thoughts were soon broken by…..

"Wainfleet…Get it DONE!" the words echoed off the steel walls of the hanger and seemed to float in the air. Her mothers famous last words to her door gunman Lyle Wainfleet. He never seemed to get whatever it was her mother wanted done…well…DONE. She sat on the port side of the Samson, her feet dangling over the edge, casually swinging. Dark Brown eyes traveled from one Tilt Rotor copter to the next. She was studying them carefully….surveying them. Scorpions and Samson's made up the fleet, but her favorite was always the Tiger: Her mothers Samson chopper.

Trudy was her hero….the mother every kid wishes his or her mother could be. Trudy made guidelines, not rules, and most importantly: She was strong. Gabrielle knew no one could touch her when Trudy was around. Her head turned slightly to the side to find Wainfleet getting chewed out once more by Trudy, and she couldn't help but laugh. Gabrielle knew her mothers fuse ran short when it came to the condition of her 'baby'.

"That left Hindstrike is LOOSE….damnit…..fix it…NOW" came the pilots annoyed tone as she jumped into the piloting seat, looking down at the girl she called her daughter. "Gabrielle….I have orders to take you to the lab…." Her tone became softer. Gabrielle's eyes lit up and she hopped off the chopper and landed on the floor..misjudging the distance and landing on her backside. "Ow!" came the yelp. Trudy hopped down and pulled her daughter onto her feet "there kiddo….come on." Trudy took her little girls hand and led her to the lab…pushing her towards the door. "Go on …I gotta finish my inspection.." she smiled and saluted her girl. Gabrielle saluted back..a proud smile on her face.

Gabrielle took slow steps through the door, waiting for someone to notice her. She walked over to the redheaded lady…she knew that was the person she had to see about her avatar even though she didn't seem that approachable. Her eyes quickly wandered to the man in the wheelchair that her mother had been talking to earlier. A smile formed over Gabrielle's face, she knew he was an ex-marine. She wandered over to him and lightly tapped his shoulder. "Are you in the Avatar program too? I heard your replacing your brother." She just came right out and said it, like her mother she used no discretion. Max rolled his eyes and facepalmed slightly. "Jake….this is Gabrielle Chacon, Trudy's kid." He said..interrupting the next round of questions from the little Latina. Gabrielle glared at Max. "I can introduce myself thank you…." She turned back to Jake. "I have an Avatar as well…its pretty cool. I'm sure you've met Grace..she can be a bitch sometimes..but so can my mom…otherwise…she's pretty nice." Gabby added. "So…was this your decision to come here….or did someone make you come here.?"

Jake was surprised that this young girl was even on Pandora, a lonely planet that had nothing to offer really anyone. Where did she go to school? Why did Trudy…whoever this lady was..bring her daughter to such a horrible place? She couldn't even run around outside without a mask on. He pulled himself out of his day dream and looked at the girl. "I had no choice kiddo…I did it for my brother…" he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "You stick by your family kid…no matter what life throws at you." With that he wheeled himself out of the lab. Gabrielle wondered what he meant by that…..


	2. Chapter 2

2 days Later:

_"We re gunna have to call it guys I m not allowed to run night ops colonials orders."_ The words that came out of Trudy Chacon s mouth were heavy it was never her choice to kill a rescue operation. Colonial Quaritch was unlike any other she had ever met: he was Nasty, cold, and he just plain didn t give a flying fuck about anyone except his most loyal of Marines.

_"He ll have to make it till morning."_ She hated this why did was she still listening to this guy: someone was in danger! The next words broke Trudy s heart and she knew the accuracy of them .  
****

**_"He won t make it till morning.."_**

**_1 hour later:_**

Gabrielle POV

_I don t understand why mommy doesn t smile anymore like she used to. Pandorian sunsets never cheer her up anymore. No one smiles- Especially in the lab. Max .Doctor Grace Doctor Norm NOONE Smiles. Maybe it has something to do with Colonial Dumbass ..I mean Colonial Quaritch. From what I ve heard from mommy and Lyle- the doesn t let anything slide. He s one of them get it done now or I m gunna shoot your head off kinda guys. I just wish mommy would smile again and be early for once._

**_3rd Person_**

Gabrielle sat deep in thought in the hanger, something she had been doing for quite awhile now. She heard the familiar buzz of tilt-rotors in the distance and she knew it HAD to be her mother as she was 3 hours late and it had already gotten dark. {Being young, she thought that the helicopters had a bedtime, and it was funny to hear her rants about it at lunch. }  
Trudy s Samson glided smoothly into the hanger- and she landed it right on the marked spot. 1-6. Gabrielle smiled and stood up from her spot as the whir of the blades slowed to a stop. Grace and Norm jumped out in their avatars, looking Grim.

"I hope Marine survives the night in the jungle" Grace whispered to Norm. Norm just nodded "He has NO idea whats out there at night Grace..." the conversation continued as they made their way towards the outside cage for their avatars. It was protected.

Gabrielle's sights immediately turned to her mother, inside the Samson working on her checklist. She quickly hauled herself onto the floor of the Samson and stood up, walking forward to the cockpit. What she wanted more than anything was to take the mask off. Trudy looked back and saw her daughter standing there, and she quickly put her mask on and unsealed the cockpit..letting her daughter in and sealing it back up. She took her own mask off and then Gabby's. "So what did you do today?" Trudy asked her miniature as she sat down in the co-pilots seat. "My usual ..sit in the hanger and bug the usuals.." Gabrielle replied flatly. Trudy smiled. "The Usuals?" she questioned with one of her famous laughs. "Yeah..the usuals..you know The Scorpion pilots and Quaritch." Trudy cut her off..

_"Quaritch what was Quaritch doing down here?__"_ she asked..a bit unnerved. He never came to the hanger unless there was a problem. "I .I don t know mommy..he went into that little room right there and came back out and got in a scorpion and left with other Marines."

Trudy knew what that meant a step closer to the looming war. She finished up her checklist without a word just Thinking.

**_Trudy POV_**

_What the hell was I thinking? Bringing my kid here for a 6 year stint on this hell hole of a planet. Well..let me rephrase..Hell s gate is the hellhole .Pandora should have been left alone. This beautiful planet is being defaced by the RDA..and for what? A Stupid ass rock that most likely won t have any value when we get it back to earth it about 1,000 years! Wow..I guess I wasn t thinkin clearly was I. I didn t sign up to destroy a race s home..hell even deface it! I signed up to fly science teams, which in my book was a worthwhile cause but DAMN! Quaritch had to come bustin in here and outfit out Samson s as gunships we didn t need that. There was no danger until Quaritch s army dogs showed up here they caused this I can t stand this shit anymore. My kid s in the middle of it. And now he s thinking of daisy cuttin hometree what a great guy. I m not doing that shit .I m out. I cant have my kid put in danger anymore And I know why he took that Scorpion out he was locating the dozers .I m pretty damn sure ..This thing s gunna blow up I don t want this to become a shit fight all because of some power hungry Marine Colonial. I m done ..I ve picked my side. Doctor Augustine..you have me and my Samson._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Trudy POV:_**

Dumbass marine….he got himself stuck in the jungle of Pandora just because he couldn't keep his curiosity under wraps. What's so special about this planet now anyhow? The RDA killed it….with their machines and technology. I mean even the science program has taken their fair share of samples and artifacts. Why can't everyone just leave this planet alone? Leave it alone so it won't end up like earth.

We killed our own god damn planet…why are we killing theirs? I refuse to fight anymore, these people deserve better than what they are being given. That's right…I said…..PEOPLE. Doesn't matter the color of their skin or their belief system….they are alive and breathing, so they obviously have feelings. Why did I ever agree to this? In the back of my head I always knew it would turn into this…

Genocide….over a little silver rock….

We are Animals….

_**Gabrielle POV**_

I miss my old mommy, the one who used to smile and all that. I wonder if its Quaritch and all of this talk of killing the Na'vi people for some crazy named rock. I know mommy doesn't want to kill people…she would NEVER kill people over something so material.

Mommy has a picture of the Pandorian sunset taped to her control panel because she loved them so much, but now I never see her watch them anymore. She spends her ground time in her bunk. She hardly talks to even me anymore. Maybe she knows something I don't…..Maybe she's trying to hide it from me. But I hope she knows…I hear everything that goes on. I know Selfridge wants to get this little silver rock..I know Quaritch has a way to get it, and I know what that way is. He wants to take down hometree…and he asked my mommy to help him yesterday.

But I'm so confused….Mommy said she'd never kill people over something like this…

Why did she say 'yes?'

_**Trudy POV:**_

**Log Time 22:00 hours- Chacon.T**

What am I doin'? I'm two-faced now. I bet my kid's so messed up right now..and it's all because of me. I'm a horrible mother….Am I a horrible person? You know these logs are so stupid…Where will we be years from now to read this if we kill Pandora like we did Earth. Dead! I don't know what I'm doin'…..Gabby if you read this….I love you…..No matter what I do. Gabby do what YOUR heart says is okay…not what I say or do. We all make Mistakes Gabrielle….just…forgive mine.


End file.
